


Icarus

by benedictcumberlongpond



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISA!, M/M, Twilight AU with SPN characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictcumberlongpond/pseuds/benedictcumberlongpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam moves to Washington with his brother Dean to finish his senior year in high school. Things get a little out of hand when he meets Gabriel Milton and learns of the Milton family secret. Basically every character makes an appearance, a tiny adherence to canon of both fandoms, and a whole lot of love to Isa for her birthday! xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isaisanisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaisanisa/gifts).



> If anyone tells anyone that I secretly think Twilight is a cool concept then you are all going to be punched in the face.

Ok So I'll start with a little prologue to get you into it, my dear. 

This is the story that has been slowly murdering my soul for however many weeks now, and yes, you didn't guess it, it's a TWILIGHT AU. 

Lol. 

I hope you enjoy it and I hope you have a wonderful birthday! I'll bind and send as soon as I've edited it properly, but I figured you'd want a present for your _actual_ birthday, so here it is!

I love you and happy birthday!

-Poppy


	2. Chapter 2

_I wake up every morning to the sound of motors roaring,_  
They are drowning out the voices in my head.  
The nights when I am sleeping, I still hear the angels speaking  
But I can’t recall a single thing they said 

\--

The difference been need and want was a tenuous line that Sam stepped on every day, confused and peering over each side, wondering what was necessary and what was just preferred.

Things he knew he didn’t need, well, that was easy. 

For one, he didn’t need an alarm clock

All he needed was his Uncle Bobby to keep his weird time schedule of waking up every morning and leaving for work, his car bubbling to life in guttural groans and roars that filtered into Sam’s first floor bedroom and bought his brain from tumbling sleepiness into skin-prickling alertness. 

It had been annoying the first couple of times, but it was one of those things that Sam decided he would prefer to just live with instead of consider the alternative: _not_ live with Uncle Bobby. 

After spending the first years of his life with his older brother, following their Private Investigator father around the country as he went from case to case, they had finally settled down in order to go to High school ‘properly’ . 

Dean had already finished high school, following Sam to Washington to work in Bobby’s Auto Shop while studying part time at the university while Sam got through his senior year. 

His senior year that he was going to be late for if he didn’t haul ass. 

Sam groaned as he threw the blankets off his body, locating some clean jeans and a t-shirt to pull over his head, dimly thinking about good first impressions at his new school and then deciding that it didn’t really matter as he toed sock-clad feet into the lace up boots he had worn yesterday. 

He didn’t properly wake up until he got to school, anyway. Dean dropped him off, saluting him and letting him out of the car with a shouted proverb to _‘uphold the Winchester name’_ before rumbling off in his Impala and leaving Sam to his new school. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the cloud cover or the American Education System that made everything look kind of… gloomy. Like a black and white toned picture that had been taken on a bad quality webcam. Sam considered in a few months, this place would be familiar to him. At the end of this year, he would know this view off by heart. 

The bell rang loudly, and Sam swore under his breath and picked up his pace, jogging towards the building to find his first class. 

\--

Of Sam’s strong points, ‘art’ was not one of them. Which is why he started dragging his feet when he realized his first class was 3D art – something he had chosen as an optional because he had no idea what else to choose. 

He sat at the back of the class and pulled out his notepad and a pen, looking around at the other students and wondering what they saw when they looked at him. 

His train of thought was interrupted by the door banging open, a student crashing late into the class with a wide smirk and wild eyes. 

“Everyone relax,” he said. “Gabriel has arrived.” 

“Nice of you to join us, Mr. Milton.” Their teacher reprimanded, ticking Gabriel’s name off the role with a passive aggressive flick of his wrist. “I’d appreciate if you could take a seat?”

Gabriel’s eyes wandered the class until they landed on the seat next to Sam, and he walked towards him. When he got close enough, he shot Sam a dazzling smile. 

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, probably ‘Is this seat taken?’ or ‘Mind if I sit here?’, but instead made a kind of choking noise and suddenly flung fingers over his mouth.

“Gabriel, sit down.” The teacher urged, and Sam could see Gabriel’s eyes panicking, looking around the class for another seat, apparently holding his breath.

Sam hid his blush, staring carefully at the seat next to him, completely free, wondering what the hell was wrong with Gabriel… or wrong with himself, probably. 

God, he couldn’t even make a friend with a seating plan. 

Gabriel slid reluctantly into the seat beside Sam, scooching it over until it was far away from him as the desk would permit, his breathing shallow or nonexistent, his eyes focussed on the blackboard with sudden intensity. 

Sam wasn’t sure what the hell he’d done wrong now, but he counted every minute until the end of the class, when Gabriel launched out of his seat and left without a backwards glance. Sam sighed. 

“Hey, you’re new, right?” A voice asked, and Sam spun in his seat to face the voice that had spoken. 

The kid was small, of Asian descent with ruffled hair and an easy smile. “My name is Kevin, I was new last year.” He explained

“Sam Winchester,” Sam offered, standing in his seat and slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“What have you got now?” Kevin asked

“Uh, English, I think.” Sam smiled. 

“Oh bummer, I’m off to Biology. I think Charlie has English now though, right, Charlie?” 

A girl with fiery red hair and a Batman shirt on skipped towards Kevin, smiling brightly. “What was that, Kevin?” 

“Sam has English now, same as you.” Kevin explained. 

“Oh awesome! Shall we go to class together then, Sam?” Charlie asked, turning her smile on him. Sam smiled self-consciously and nodded, happy that people were talking to him now, deciding to ignore the whole Gabriel thing. 

“So what did you do to Gabriel? He looked like he was gunna cry through that whole lesson, swear to God.” Charlie joked as they ambled out of the class, Sam catching the door for her. 

“I have no idea,” Sam muttered awkwardly. Charlie shrugged in an over-exaggerated way, the eccentricity bouncing off Sam’s first-day silence. 

“Don’t get too caught up on it, he’s a weird kid. Him and his family are all a little…” she gave another little shrug. “Loopy.” 

“All his family goes here?” Sam asked, feeling like he wanted to get to know the guy, at least enough to know what he’d done to make Gabriel so weird towards him. 

“Oh yeah. You came a year too late for his dreamy older brother, Castiel, but Samandriel and Balthazar are still here.” Charlie said conversationally, stepping through the corridors of their school with a lazy ease that suggested she was in no hurry to get to class. 

“And what are they like?” Sam asked.

Charlie shrugged. “They’re all pretty reserved, except Gabriel, he’s kind of… extroverted.” She grinned. “They’re all adopted as well, not actually related – they were all taken in to the house of Dr. Michael and his wife, Rachel. Whole town knows about them, Dr. Michael is like the best thing to happen around here. Plus he’s gorgeous.” 

“Huh,” Sam replied, figuring he had maybe reached his quota for asking questions about this guy. “So what about you, Charlie, right?” 

“Charlie,” she agreed, nodding. “I’m the resident computer genius slash fandom geek.” 

“Fandom?” Sam asked, eyebrows rising. 

“Doctor who, Harry Potter, Star Trek… the list goes on.” Charlie told him, stopping their walk to gesture to a door. “Here’s our class.” 

“Awesome.” Sam said in answer to both statements. “Shall we?” 

Charlie grinned at him. “Allons-y.” 

\--

Charlie had passed him notes throughout their class, long annotated pieces of paper with little arrows pointing at different people in the class, and his backpack was full of _Garth, a little kooky but actually kind of awesome. He wants to be a Texas Ranger,_ and _Ash, amazing at computers. Don’t mention the mullet or he’ll go on this long rant about ‘party at the back, business at the front’._

Sam had smiled at each note, thinking that Charlie and his older brother would get along, happy to have made a friend. 

She gestured him towards the lunch room as well, pulling him along until he was seated at a table with Kevin and Ash and another blonde girl. 

“Hey Jo,” Charlie squeaked, looking slightly less confident than she had been a few moments ago. 

Jo turned and smiled warmly. “Hey Charlie, who’s this?” 

“Sam, Jo. Jo, Sam.” Charlie muttered, sitting down next to Kevin and absorbing the smile he gave her. 

“Hey,” Sam offered.

“Hey there, Sam. New in town?” Jo asked amiably. 

“Yeah, me and my brother just moved in with Uncle Bobby.” 

“Bobby Singer?” Jo asked, eyebrows raised.

“Uh, yeah?” Sam said, pulling his backpack open to take out the lunch Dean had packed him. 

“No way! He’s good friends with my mom, Ellen Harvelle.” 

“Roadhouse?” Sam questioned through his mouthful of sandwich, and Jo laughed as she nodded. 

Whatever Sam was going to say next was cut off when he saw a familiar face enter the cafeteria. 

Gabriel was stunning from a distance, all cheekbones and golden hair, smirking and saying something to a shorter boy, beautiful with a serene expression and messy, dark hair.  
Trailing behind them was another blonde man, he had a cheeky grin and intent eyes. 

Sam could see they were obviously not related, but there was something about them, some kind of similar quality that made them all seem weirdly alike. 

Sam stopped himself from staring, noisily swallowing his bite of sandwich and catching the eye of Charlie, who was smirking at him slightly from the end of the table. 

“What?” Sam asked, grinning back at her.

“Nothing.” She replied, lips pursed. “How about you come get a soda with me?” 

Sam got that this was one of those girl things, where he was being spoken to in a code he didn’t actually understand. He figured his best bet was to agree. 

“Sure,” he said, slinging his bag back over his shoulder and following her to the lunch line. As soon as they were out of earshot, Charlie’s smirk burst into a grin like a water balloon popping under pressure.

“So, Gabriel Milton, huh? I didn’t pin you as a batter for the ‘other team’, Winchester.” Charlie said, and Sam felt a blush on his features. 

“What? No!” he immediately said. “I don’t even… know the guy, I just-”

Sam thought he was gorgeous, but it wasn’t like he was picturing himself having sex with the guy. 

Ok, now he was picturing it. 

“Holy shit, I’m gay.” He whispered

“Hey, let’s not brand yourself too early.” Charlie said, expression solemn. “But don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” She winked as she picked up a coca cola and made her way to the counter. 

“Oh… thanks.” Sam said dumbly, feeling a little stricken. He had been a heterosexual male a few seconds ago and now he was having a freaking sexuality crisis in the lunch line next to a new potential friend, over a guy who maybe hated him for no reason. 

“I am too, if it makes you feel any better.” Charlie commented.

“Am what?” Sam asked, coming back into the moment. 

“Gay,” Charlie whispered, handing over the change for her drink. 

“Oh,” Sam managed, clearing his throat. 

“Yeah, my crush – and you cannot tell anyone – is that straight, beautiful blonde girl over there, otherwise known as Joanna Beth Harvelle.” 

“Is that why you got all awkward around her?” Sam asked playfully. 

Charlie just sighed. “You would understand if you had seen her in her volleyball shorts.” She shook her head, red hair swaying around her shoulders. “I have personally named her ass cheeks ‘sexual’ and ‘frustration’.” 

“Uh… huh.” Sam said, smiling widely. 

Charlie rolled her eyes, pulling him away from the counter and unscrewing the top of her soda. 

“I think you’re going to fit in just fine, Winchester.” Charlie told him, slinging an arm through his. “What class do you have next?” 

“Uh, Spanish I think.” Sam replied as they approached the table.

“You’ll be in class with me then, amigo.” Kevin said with a smile, shoveling lettuce into his mouth.

Sam felt his chest warm at his new circle of friends, looking at each of them individually and wondering why he had been so damn worried this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_I bang my head for days against the walls inside this maze,  
I’ve never been too good at this damn kind of thing_

\--

Sam was ready to concede to Charlie that the names of Jo’s respective ass cheeks were… well, accurate. 

“You gonna serve, Sam?” She called over her shoulder from her position near the net. 

“Sure,” Sam muttered, tearing his eyes away from the curve of her ass, throwing the ball upwards and then hitting it over the net, watching as it sailed towards the opposing team. 

He had spent all night googling different sexuality terms, and he was prepared to accept that he was either bisexual or pansexual, and after clearing his Google history, he went to bed feeling… different. 

Having gym first period was not helping the situation. 

“Sam, get it!” came Charlie’s shout from somewhere to his left, and he raised his hand unthinkingly, smacking the ball desperately back towards the other team, smiling victoriously as it flew over the net and onto the floor. 

“Point,” their teacher called, and Sam’s teammates cheered, clapping him on the shoulder and grinning. 

As he turned, he caught sight of the bleachers and felt his grin slip off his face. 

Gabriel and Samandriel were sitting there, perfect in their gym gear with matching notes excusing them from physical activity. Samandriel was laughing at something Gabriel had said, his teeth perfectly white, Gabriel leaning forward with his smirk in place and his fingers drumming a rhythm on his thighs. 

“Head in the game, Winchester.” Charlie’s voice came to him from the left in a low whisper, “If I can pay attention to the stupid ball instead of Jo’s magnificent rear, then you can too.” 

Sam set his jaw and gave her a nod. “Let’s win some volleyball.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Charlie replied, taking her place and grinning as Sam served again, forcing his eyes to stay on the game and not on the place that Gabriel was probably talking about how stupid he looked in his gym gear, his legs too-long in his shorts, his dimples carved too deeply in his cheeks, his hair slicking with sweat and sticking out at strange angles and… 

“Ball!” the cry was simultaneous, and Sam groaned as he lunged forward, tipping the ball barely in the air, enough for Jo to slam it over the net and score their team another point. 

The class bell sounded as their team grouped together, high fiving and heading towards the showers. 

“Good game, Sammy.” The voice was lilting, and Sam spun rapidly to face the object of his creepy fascination, gold hair perfect and smirk in place. 

“Thanks,” Sam managed, ducking his head awkwardly, wondering why Gabriel was talking to him now. 

“Sorry about my… uh, behavior yesterday.” Gabriel said. “Bad day, awkward coincidence. Hope I didn’t scare you away.” 

“Its fine,” Sam replied, licking his lips unconsciously. “It’s… I understand.” 

Gabriel nodded. “Awesome. See you in art.” 

“Yeah,” Sam breathed, watching as he walked to the showers. 

A few hours later, half covered in clay, Sam was considering that maybe Art rooms should have attached showers as well. 

“Interact with the medium, guys, don’t dictate to the clay, let the clay speak for itself.” Their teacher was saying as he wandered through the class. “Nice work, Madison.” 

Gabriel snorted from beside Sam, adding an extra flourish to the ultra-realistic clay penis he was working on. 

Sam tried not to look at him, not to look at the way his hand was literally pumping up and down a hyper realistic cock, in the wake of his newfound gay-ness. 

“So, Sammy. How’s yours going?” Gabriel asked, peering over to Sam’s side of the table where his attempt at a dog was starting to vaguely resemble a horse. 

“It’s certainly… interesting.” Sam managed, giving him a half-smile. 

“It’s got character, I dig it.” Gabriel told him, winking.

Sam scowled through the blush on his features, hand smoothing over the lumps in his clay self- consciously. 

“So where did you come from, Sammy?” Gabriel asked, tone friendly as he traced a vein into the bottom of the cock he was making. 

“Uh, Kansas. My brother and I just moved in with my Uncle Bobby.” 

“Bobby Singer?” Gabriel asked, smearing a hand over his face, clay sticking to his collarbone. 

“Uh…” Sam resisted the urge to wipe it off.”Yeah.” 

“Small town,” Gabriel explained with a shrug. “You’ll probably meet my dad sooner or later as well,”

“Doctor,” Sam supplied with a quirk of his lips. “I heard.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Doctor Sexy M.D., that’s what the moms call him. Embarrassing stuff.” 

“I can imagine,” Sam grinned, feeling his heart beating a little faster as he picked up a carving tool, hoping maybe it would help with something on this abomination of clay that was slowly falling onto the desk. 

“Gabriel Milton! What the hell is this?!” The teachers voice was sudden and extremely close, and Sam’s fingers slipped on the carving tool, the sting of pain registering in his brain before the little bead of blood could well to the surface of his finger.

“Fuck,” he muttered, sucking the bleeding finger into his mouth. The cut wasn’t too bad, but the blood was annoying. 

He realized that the class was silent, all eyes trained on Gabriel. Gabriel’s eyes, stunning dark gold, almost black, were locked on Sam. 

His fingers were pressed hard into the desk, and after a low growl came from his throat, Gabriel pushed away from the work space, barreling out of the room so quickly Sam barely caught the movement. 

While the class was still staring at the door, wondering what the hell had just happened, Sam’s gaze fell to the desk where Gabriel had been sitting. 

Imprinted on the wood were eight perfect little indentations, and as Sam reached over to press into them, he realized they were finger prints. 

Gabriel had somehow gripped the desk so hard he had… 

“Impossible,” Sam muttered, looking down at his own finger, a little dot of blood still on the surface, thoughts whirring. 

He didn’t see Gabriel for the rest of the day, and his head was still spinning when he fell through the front door to find Dean sitting at the kitchen table, half a sandwich in his mouth. 

“Hmmf smy!” Dean said in greeting. 

“Dean, can I talk to you for a second?” Sam asked, dropping his bag to the floor by the door and crossing to the kitchen table, sitting awkwardly in the chair across from Dean. 

Dean swallowed noisily and put down the other half of his sandwich. “What’s up Sammy?” 

“Dean there’s this… um… girl in class.” Sam started, deciding the whole sexuality talk could wait for another time. “And she is acting really… weird.” 

Dean raised his eyebrows, lips pursed in that way that meant _‘elaborate?’_

“Like… she freaked out today and I think she might have like… pressed her fingers into the desk? And on the first day she didn’t talk to me and then today everything was fine but then she kind of… freaked out after I cut my finger in class?”

“Bitches, man.” Dean shook his head. “Crazy.” 

_“Dean,”_ Sam whined

“Keep your panties on, Samantha, what do you want me to do about it?” Dean replied defensively, taking another bite of his sandwich. 

Sam shrugged morosely, wondering why he had even bothered as he picked a thread on his jeans. When he looked back up, his older brother was considering him through half-slitted eyes. 

“This really eating you up or something?” He asked through his mouthful, chewing slowly. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam replied, standing up and hauling his bag back onto his shoulders. 

“Oh my god, Sam.” Dean huffed. “Just sit there a second.” 

He shoved the other half of his sandwich into his mouth and jogged off to his bedroom, returning a few seconds later, still chewing, holding a book. 

He put it down on the table and Sam caught the title, involuntary snort leaving him. 

_“’Chuck Shurley’s Guide to the Supernatural’_? Seriously, Dean?” Sam asked.

Dean shot him a somewhat hurt look as he swallowed and flipped the book open. 

“Hey, supernatural shit is cool, okay Sammy?” He considered his sentence a second before pointing a threatening finger at Sam. “You tell anyone about this, though, I will personally castrate you. Now, what are we lookin’ for? Super strength, weird about blood… let’s see.” 

Dean flicked through the book, marking a few pages as he went. 

“So we’ve either got ourselves a… ghoul? A Rakshasa, some kind of… Vetala, or a vampire.” Dean told him seriously. 

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Seriously?” 

“They’re the supernatural things that would get crazy about blood and have some insane strength, yeah.” 

Sam shifted uncomfortably, “So what should I… do?” 

Dean shrugged. “Balls in your court, little brother.” 

\--

Research was something Sam could do. Something he was good at. 

And so it was with confidence that he arrived at school the next day, accepting the solemn nod from his brother, notepad gripped firmly in his fingers. Inside was a compilation of everything he had found out about Ghouls, Rakshasa, Vetala and Vampire, little dot points with check boxes next to them, ‘freak out over blood’ printed at the top of each list with a neat tick in the box. 

He arrived at art class on time, stashing the list in his pocket, waiting for Gabriel to arrive so he could start putting some tests into practice. 

But Gabriel didn’t show up on Wednesday. 

He wasn’t there on Thursday either, and on Friday Sam forgot the list, but it didn’t matter because Gabriel was a no-show again. 

“Plans for the weekend, Sam?” Charlie had asked him as their World History class finished at the end of the day. She was slightly more restless than usual, fingers drumming on the desk, eclectic energy buzzing around her so it felt like his hair would stand on end if he got too close.

“Zero. Might help out Dean and Bobby in the yard if they need it.” Sam said cautiously.

“Well if you get bored of being hyper-masculine, you can always come to the beach with me and the gang.” She told him. “Saturday night bonfire, down at La Push. There’s going to be sexy Reservation ladies and a whole lot of marshmallows.” 

“Will Jo be there, too?” Sam asked her seriously, raising his eyebrows. 

“She might… be making some kind of appearance, yes.” Charlie admitted. “And if you do me this one solid, I will present you with other solids.” 

Sam made a face. “What kind of solids?” 

“Well, I can tell you why Gabriel hasn’t been at school for the past couple of days? Ease your worried little lovesick mind?” 

Sam gaped at her and she chuckled, punching his arm, some of that pent up stress leaving her. Sam wondered if she was worried about asking him to the beach. “I saw you looking around for him, Sam.” 

“Oh.” Sam managed.

“So are you coming to the beach?” She asked, batting her eyelashes. 

“Sure.” Sam shrugged, trying to stop himself from shaking her to get the information about Gabriel out. 

“Excellent. Now, do you want to know about Gabriel?” 

_Yes._ “Sure?” 

Charlie grinned, like she had heard his shouted internal monologue. “He’s camping. His dad always takes them off into the mountains when the weather is nice. The Milton’s haven’t had a sunny day at school since they transferred here from Alaska.”

“They came from Alaska?” Sam asked, eyebrows pushing together. 

“You bet. Probably why they’re all so pale, right? Anyway, I gotta head, I’ll see you on Saturday!” 

“Right,” Sam replied, accepting her one armed hug as his mind whirled. “See you then.” 

Dean had beeped the horn then, and Sam had jogged across the car park and slid into the passenger seat. 

“The girl who I was telling you about, she doesn’t go out in the sun,” Sam said in greeting, and Dean clapped his hands together and then hit the wheel jovially. 

“Vampire,” Dean said, grinning widely. “Freaks out over blood, doesn’t go into the sun, pale skin, takes days off at a time, crazy strength. She’s probably hanging around in a loft or sleeping in a coffin or hiding from some garlic or something.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Right, Dean. She’s a vampire.” 

“Hell yeah. Team work, little brother, we solved the case. What next? I reckon that red haired chick you hang out with is a witch for sure.” 

“Charlie is not a witch. Also I’m going to a bonfire with her on Saturday night.” 

“Atta boy, Sammy.” Dean said, winking at him as they sped off down the road. 

Sam decided not to mention to Dean that Charlie was gay.


	4. Chapter 4

_I push, I strain, I wrestle with my brain,  
And as I fall I feel myself relax._

\--

Driving with Dean was frightening. Driving with Charlie?

That was just plain suicidal. 

“Can you slip it into reverse for me?” Charlie shouted over her music, spinning the wheel haphazardly as they reached the beach car park. Sam whimpered his affirmative as he desperately shifted gears, feeling the car lurch backwards into the parking spot Charlie had chosen, barely missing the blue Land Rover that was parked in the spot next to theirs.

“Perfect on the first try, Sam, I should drive with you more often.” Charlie said, winking at him. 

“Not happening,” Sam replied breathlessly as the music cut out with the jingle of keys. 

Charlie just laughed, stepping out of the car casually while Sam pried himself from the seat, breathing in the salty air of the beach and wrapping his jacket a little tighter around his shoulders. 

“So, where’s Joanna Beth?” Sam teased as they made their way to the path. 

“She’s probably already on the beach. She’s originally from the Reservation, actually, that’s how I know all these people.” 

“And who are ‘all these people’ exactly?” Sam asked, feeling the sand crunch beneath his boots as they finally hit the beach. 

“You’ll see, just the kids from this area. They’re all pretty cool, really close friends, you know?” Charlie told him, tugging her ponytail a little tighter. Sam could see the glare of the bonfire now, it wasn’t too big and there were eight or so figures huddled around it. 

“Hey guys!” Charlie greeted, drawing muffled responses from the people around the fire as the circle parted, allowing Sam and Charlie to join in. 

Sam recognized Kevin and Jo, waving at them awkwardly as they offered him huge grins. 

“Sam!” Jo called, coming over to give him a hug before turning her enthusiastic feminine affection on Charlie, leaving her blushing and muttering a low _hey, Jo._

“Guys, this is Sam!” Jo told the circle. “Sam, this is Lisa, Gwen, her brother Christian, the one with the dark hair is Tessa, and the lucky man with the beard is Benny.”

“Uh, hey guys.” Sam said, nodding. 

“Nice to meet you, Sam.” Benny replied instantly, Southern Drawl amused, lips quirked in a smile. 

“Welcome to the family,” Gwen added, and Kevin snorted from beside her. 

“Ignore him,” Christian rolled his eyes, punching Kevin lightly on the arm. “He’s just jealous ‘coz none of us warmed up to him until he could stand up on his surfboard.” 

“Yeah, only took him two years.” Tessa added, grinning.

“Hey! I was made for libraries, not the… dangers of the ocean!” Kevin stated indignantly. 

“Yeah, yeah, brother.” Benny grinned, pulling Kevin into a bear hug, making Tessa and Gwen break out in giggles. 

“Seriously, Sam. We’re happy to have you, welcome to the reservation. We’re all good friends of Bobby Singer.” Lisa told him seriously. 

“I told ‘em you were living with him,” Jo explained, throwing one arm around him and the other around Charlie. 

“That man fixed up my dodge like a dream,” Christian said, shaking his head. “Genius.” 

“My brother loves cars more than women,” Gwen told Sam in a low voice, and Sam gave an obliging chuckle, feeling overwhelmed by the sheer friendliness of these people. It was a warm change from the hot and cold treatment he was getting from Gabriel. 

Charlie gave him a little smile from over Jo’s shoulder, hopeful, like she was checking if all these people were alright with him. Sam nodded happily, grinning at everyone in the circle as they all settled back down, sitting in the sand, leaning against each other, sharing blankets and jackets. 

Sam ended up beside Charlie, blanket spread over their legs, Christian on his other side dragging lazily from a clove cigarette. Charlie had her head on his shoulder, a warm comfort, he considered how easy their friendship was and he smiled to himself, ruffling a hand through her hair and pulling an indignant noise from her mouth. 

They had passed around soda and told a million embarrassing stories from each other’s childhood, everyone trying to out-do each other, and Sam absorbed the energy as he laid back, wondering how long they had been out there. 

“So, Sam.” Christian looked over at him, smiling. “Made any other friends as cool as us at school?” 

“’Course not,” Sam replied, and the whole circle cheered. “Just been hanging out with Charlie and Kevin and Jo, oh and Ash. Where was he, by the way?” 

“Family thing,” Kevin said, drawing sympathetic groans from the group. 

The conversation resumed then, and Charlie leaned towards him with a smile. 

“Thanks for this, Sam.” She whispered. 

“Thanks for what?” He replied. “I’m having fun, Charlie. Thanks for inviting me.” 

“No way I would have come without you. I’m having fun though, man. Anytime you need grass on Gabriel? I’m your girl.” Charlie told him, winking. 

“Gabriel?” Christian interjected. “Gabriel Milton?” 

Sam felt the blood drain out of his face as he turned to Christian. 

“You’re friends with a Milton?” Christian asked, scoffing. 

“You guys aren’t friends with the Milton’s?” Sam asked awkwardly, looking over at Charlie for some form of help. She shrugged helplessly. 

“The Milton’s don’t come here.” Benny replied ominously. There was a long beat of silence, broken when Kevin optimistically commented on the surf for the next few days and a new conversation about surfing started. 

“Hey Sam, wanna take a walk down the beach?” Jo asked quietly from beside Charlie. 

“Uh, sure.” Sam agreed, standing up slowly and leaving the blanket for Charlie, wiping the sand off the back of his jeans as Jo led him down the beach, a slow walk in the soft sand, the shapes of rocks on the shore taking on new forms in the darkness. 

It was quiet for a time, just their combined breathing and the sound of the waves. 

“So what was that all about?” Sam asked eventually.

Jo laughed, hair whipping into her mouth at the gesture, making Sam laugh as well until they were both leaning against a protruding rock as they caught their breaths. 

“It’s stupid, some old legend from the area. Mom used to tell me about it when I was little and we still lived down here.” Jo finally admitted.

“Can I hear it?” Sam asked, and Jo rolled her eyes. 

“It’s all about… werewolves and vampires. It’s really weird, used to give me nightmares though. There was this… legend, thing, about the kids on the reservation. That we descended from wolves or something,” She shrugged and Sam gave her an obliging smile, thinking that Dean would love this. 

“And the Milton’s as well? You’re all… wolf children?” Sam prompted, smiling. 

“Oh shut up,” Jo sighed. “No, the Milton’s were like… the arch enemies of the wolf children, ok? They’re called The Cold Ones in the legends, which is some kind of old fashioned word for vampire or something.” 

Sam could feel his heart beating faster. This was the second person to tell him that Gabriel was probably a vampire. But seriously?

A _vampire?_

“Weird, right?” Jo said. “But some people just take it really seriously. Christian and Gwen’s family is pretty intense about it. Sorry if he got a bit weird.” 

“It’s fine,” Sam assured her. “It’s cool, my brother’s a total dork for supernatural stuff. He’d probably get along with them.” 

Jo laughed. “Your brother sounds great.” 

Sam shrugged. “He’s alright.” He muttered in an offhand way, storing this information, adding it to the list of weird shit he knew about Gabriel Milton. 

“Wait, didn’t the Milton’s just move here from Alaska?” Sam asked suddenly. 

Jo shrugged, wiggling her fingers in an ominous way. “Or maybe they just moved back.” She said mysteriously, laughing at her own joke as she made her way back to the fire.

 

It was three a.m. when Sam finally got home, getting out of Charlie’s car on shaky feet and telling her that next time _he_ was driving. 

Sam stumbled towards his room, hearing a bleary _‘Sam?’_ from up the stairs. 

“I’m home Dean,” Sam replied, smiling at his older brother. He was in sweat pants and a loose shirt, hair mussed and eyes half-open, standing at the edge of the stairs. 

“Have fun?” He asked.

“Yeah, found out some cool new ghost stories for you, as well. Some people on the Reservation reckon this girl is a vampire as well.” Sam said jokingly. 

“Really?” Dean asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Tell me.” 

“It’s stupid, Dean.” Sam told him, opening the door to his room and kicking off his shoes. Dean clambered slowly down the stairs, stepping into Sam’s room and collapsing on his bed. 

“Tell me,” Dean repeated sleepily, rolling over to blink through one eye as Sam sighed, starting to get ready for bed. 

“Apparently there are some legends in the area, and this family that this girl is from, apparently they were linked to some kind of… I don’t even know. Jo said they were called ‘The Cold Ones’ and that meant they were vampires or something.” 

“Weird,” Dean said, grinning sleepily. 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, slipping into his pajama pants and pushing Dean over slightly so he could get on the bed. “You gunna bunk with me, then?” 

“Don’t wanna go back up the stairs.” Dean huffed. 

“S’fine,” Sam muttered, pushing his face into the pillow on his side of the bed. “Just stay on your side.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean replied, pulling the duvet over the top of them. “We should get a book or something on local legends, look up Cold Ones.” 

“In the morning,” Sam agreed. 

“It is the morning.” 

“Go to sleep, jerk.” Sam groaned, pushing his feet into Dean’s thigh. 

“Bitch,” Dean replied, not fighting back, eyes slipping closed. 

“If you spoon me, you have to take my dishes duty for a week.” Sam threatened. 

“If you spoon me, you have to wash my baby.” Dean countered.

“Whole car? Inside and out?” Sam complained.

“Don’t get cuddly then.” Dean warned, rolling over and taking half the blankets with him. Sam grinned into the darkness, happy to be home as he wrenched the blankets from Dean’s grip.


	5. Chapter 5

_I’ve been here with my father, I’m just pacing, but he’s smarter  
He’s been building a fantastic set of wings_

\--

“So you want to spend your day off… in the library?” Bobby said uncomprehendingly “Why?”

“We’re looking up some local legends and stuff,” Sam replied awkwardly. Bobby was still on his first cup of coffee for the day, cap riding high on his forehead and creases from his pillow pressed into his cheek. 

“What kinda legends?” Bobby replied, folding the paper in front of him, obscuring the blasted headline of _–bodies found mutilated._

“Local ones. About… the tribes and stuff. School project.” Sam said, half truths slipping through his teeth. Bobby squinted at him but didn’t call him out on it. 

“You don’t have to go to the library for that, boy, we got plenty of those books here.” He said, gesturing vaguely to his study room. 

“Wha- really?” Sam replied, nodding at Dean as he trudged into the room, hair sticking in all directions, bare feet padding on the floor. 

“Sure thing. Go have a look for yourself.” Bobby mumbled, sipping his coffee and re-opening the paper to indicate that the conversation was over. 

Sam gestured to the study with a flick of his head, beckoning Dean after him as he pushed open the door to the room. 

Bobby’s study was, to put it lightly, a mess. 

And to put it not lightly: a _fucking_ mess. 

Books were strewn throughout the four large shelves that lined the walls, and there was a huge table in the middle of the room that was also overflowing with pages and leather bound books, the old musty smell filling the small space, a few coffee cups and bottles of liquor dotted throughout.

“This… might take a while.” Sam said casually.

“I’m gunna have a shower and some food,” Dean replied. “You get started.” 

Sam set his jaw, nodding, convincing himself that he was just curious about Gabriel as he picked up the first pile of books on the table. 

Time lost meaning in that study. Empires may have risen and fallen. It became like a marathon, a quest without purpose, at one stage Dean was massaging Sam’s shoulders and hand feeding him sandwiches while Sam sorted through twenty faded encyclopaedias, at another Dean was standing on Sam’s shoulders, fishing down a load of books from the top of a shelf, dust billowing around them, the urge to sneeze suppressed barely as they wheezed encouragement to each other. 

The sun was setting before Sam’s tired eyes finally flicked over the words the _Cold Ones,_ and he was five pages onwards before his brain caught up, and he let out a terribly unmanly shriek, flicking back the five pages and pointing urgently at the words. 

“You find it?!” Dean shouted, standing up and running over to Sam, looking down at the page in question and spotting the key phrase they had been searching for. 

“Fuck yes!” They shouted, high fives turning into a slapping kind of hug, grinning madly at each other. 

“Ugh, yes. I’m gunna read this, now.” Sam said, and as those words sunk in, the grin slipped off Dean’s face. 

“I just spent a whole fucking Sunday sorting through a library,” he said, dismayed. “Man.” 

“Thank you, Dean.” Sam tried, popping his dimples. 

“Yeah, yeah. Let me know what it says, alright? And I’m keeping the damn book as a consolation prize.” 

“Deal.” Sam replied, eagerly flicking back to the first page of the book so he could start from there. 

Dean left him alone in the study to shower again, washing the dust and sweat from his skin while Sam settled back into the chair he had been in most of the day. 

The start of the book outlined Quileute Legend, all things about wolves and ancestors and living off nature. Eventually he found the passage that had caught his attention, 

_The Cold Ones are the enemies of shifters, cold and pale of skin with changing eyes.  
The light of day exposes them for what they are, the very sun rejecting them and pouring off of their skin, like water off a duck’s back. They feed on blood of human or animal, possess abnormal strength and speed, and their only weakness is dismemberment and fire. _

“Huh,” Sam muttered, trying to think of Gabriel’s eyes, not recalling what color they were exactly. He added the extra information to his list, printing ‘cold skin’, ‘changing eyes’, and ‘sun-repellent skin’. 

“Find anything?” Dean asked, re-entering the room in his sweat pants, towel slung over his shoulders. 

“So get this,” Sam said, pointing to the book. “Cold ones, possess abnormal strength, and they feed on the blood of humans.”

“So this chick ticks off two of the boxes, anything else to look out for?” Dean asked.

“Uh, sun repellent skin, cold skin, um, really speedy?” Sam read out. “Have a look,” he said, spinning the book around to show Dean. 

“Huh,” Dean replied, eyes skimming the text. “So let’s just push her in the sunlight and see what happens.” 

“Gabriel is always away on sunny days,” Sam said absently, picking up another book with the same author. 

“Gabriel?” Dean said suddenly, eyes snapping up to his. 

Sam felt the blood drain out of his face, stomach tying in knots as he started stuttering, “No, sorry, Gabriel _la_ , her name is Gabriella.” Sam covered quickly.

Dean quirked an eyebrow but said nothing, and Sam got the feeling that he wasn’t off the hook yet. 

“Uh, I’m going to take this book into my room.” Sam said quickly, standing up and rushing out of the study, heading towards the safety of his bed. 

The book didn’t offer up a lot more information, mostly reiterating how Cold Ones were assholes who were cold, and also the enemies of the Quileute tribes. 

But Sam still had a few more new points on his list, and he went into school optimistic on Monday, settling into his first period seat and eagerly watching the door, waiting for Gabriel to either show up or miss another freaking day. 

The bell rang. 

Sam looked morosely at the empty seat next to him, wondering if maybe Gabriel was absent because he was a vampire and someone had… what was their weakness? Oh yes, dismembered and burnt him. 

“Ok, you can all stop missing me,” His voice was instant at the door, shoving it open with a cocky smirk like he had heard Sam’s thought pattern and come to reassure him. Which was a ridiculous thought, he scolded himself. 

“Do you have a doctor’s note, Mr. Milton?” The teacher said, voice bored. 

“Yes, daddy wrote me one.” Gabriel stated seriously, passing the paper over to the teacher on his way past the desk as he came over to his usual seat, next to Sam. 

Oh God, Gabriel was sitting next to Sam. 

“Heya Sammy, did you miss me?” Gabriel greeted. 

“Not too much,” Sam replied, clearing his throat as he gestured to the back of the classroom, where Gabriel’s clay cock was still sitting. “I had your replacement here.” 

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up and he let out a surprised bark of laughter, eyes widening to a magnificent gold. 

Sam dimly recalled the black-gold of his eyes the last time he had seen him, forcing himself not to tick off eyes change color until he had conducted further research.

“So, where did you go?” Sam asked casually, trying not to seem too curious. The list in his pocket felt huge, like Gabriel was going to see it and shout ah- _HA!_

Instead he just shrugged. “Flu. I’ve been under the weather. Spent all weekend eating chicken soup and watching Days of our Lives.” 

“Sounds productive,” Sam grinned. “So am I going to pay for all this Gabriel-friendliness with Gabriel-moodiness later or what?” 

Gabriel shot him a somewhat guilty look and shrugged. “You built up some store credit kid, you get nice Gabriel for a little bit.” 

“As opposed to… evil, crazy Gabriel?” Sam asked. 

“That’s him.” Gabriel smirked, flipping open his note book as the teacher began talking. 

“How much store credit did I save up?” Sam whispered to him, and Gabriel leaned in to catch it, face impossibly close as he replied. 

“Three lessons,” he conceded. “Approximately.” 

Sam took a deep breath as he considered his response. 

“Can I theoretically pool all my three lessons and cash them in for a full hang-out?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Gabriel looked down-right shocked, and Sam awkwardly stuttered to regain himself. “I mean, as friends, we could maybe just… I don’t know, hang out, if you wanted to, or something, I mean I know you were sick but-”

“Mr. Winchester, do you have something to share with the class?” The teacher drawled from the front, and Sam felt his blush spreading to his ears. 

“He’s just confessing his undying love, Teach. We’re getting married in the Spring, you’re all invited.” Gabriel replied quickly, jokingly brushing a hand over Sam’s hair, pushing a strand behind his ear. 

Sam forced himself not to jerk away as he felt the cool brush against the skin of his neck, Gabriel’s fingers ice cold and smooth, sending a chill to his stomach that felt strangely like arousal, which Sam did _not_ want to think about right now. 

“Oh,” Sam managed. “Yeah, we’re in love.” _Also I think Gabriel might be a vampire._

Sam mentally checked cold skin off the list of things attributing to this idea as the lesson resumed. 

“So lover, what did you have in mind?” Gabriel asked, leaning back into Sam’s personal space. 

“Wha- really?” Sam replied

Gabriel offered a light shrug. “Sure, let’s hang out. Probably a bad idea, but hey.”

“Why is that a bad idea?” Sam asked casually, wondering if Gabriel was seriously going to come out with it, just shrug again and say _hey, because I’m a vampire._

Instead Gabriel grinned widely, teeth too-white in the fluorescents. 

“How about I pick you up at five and we find out?” Gabriel replied smoothly. 

Sam couldn’t help but wonder, once again, what the hell he was doing.


	6. Chapter 6

_Fever, flu, malaria_  
Come near me, do not spare me  
I just long to spend another night under attack 

\--

Bouncing on the balls of his feet didn’t do enough to alleviate the tension in Sam’s shoulders. He tried zipping his jacket up and down a few times, but he still felt too twitchy.  
The pen in his pocket had been clicked precisely five times before Dean muttered an irritable _‘Dude!’_ and Sam decided to wait for Gabriel outside. 

Dean was under the impression Sam was heading out with Kevin, Sam had reassured him a million times that they would be fine. He was dressed in his jeans and favorite faded plaid shirt, boots laced tight to his feet, phone and wallet in separate pockets with his keys in the back. 

He wasn’t exactly prepared for the rumble of the Dodge pulling up, cherry red and vibrating with masculinity in a way that made Sam whisper _holy Fuck_ and hope that Dean hadn’t spotted it, otherwise they were going to be here for hours. 

Gabriel looked smug as he opened the door, grinning. 

“Still game, kiddo?” he asked casually, as if Sam was going to say _no, thanks._

“Yeah, but if we don’t drive away soon my brother is going to come out and want to talk to you about your car for the rest of your life, so let’s…” Sam made a gesture towards the car and Gabriel gave a small laugh, opening the door for Sam and then walking around to the driver’s side in a weirdly gallant gesture, and Sam couldn’t help but suddenly feel like this was maybe… a date? 

“So where are we going?” Sam asked as Gabriel started her back up, the purr of the engine making the door of the house swing open, Dean’s head poking out in curiosity. “Oh shit, drive.” Sam muttered. 

Gabriel laughed again as they reversed out of the driveway, hitting the road and putting the car into drive with smooth, precise movements of his hands that made Sam’s head spin. 

“Have you gone walking in the forest yet? I know a few places that are cool.” Gabriel said with a shrug, resuming the conversation easily as the car picked up speed down the road. 

“Right, because your dad takes you hiking all the time.” Sam nodded.

“Right.” Gabriel agreed, smiling to himself like that was a joke somehow. 

They drove in silence, and it took Sam a few moments to realize he was alone in Gabriel’s car. With Gabriel. 

“You ok?” Gabriel asked suddenly, and Sam gave a shaky nod because he still wasn’t sure if Gabriel was a vampire and he still wasn’t sure if he was gay or not, but either way, he felt deliriously happy. 

The grin on his face must have been ridiculous. 

“You’re a strange kid, you know that?” Gabriel told him, changing gears swiftly and revving the engine to a higher speed. 

“Says you,” Sam muttered. “Mr. I-Built-A-Cock-For-Art-Class.” 

“S’actually in the glove box,” Gabriel commented. “Teacher said he was going to fail me, because it didn’t meet the ‘creature’ criteria of the assignment.” Gabriel frowned. “Guess I really _cocked_ that one up.” 

Sam raised his eyebrows, a silent _seriously?_ that deteriorated almost immediately into a stupid giggle, curiosity forcing him to open the glove box anyway and see the clay cock there in all its glory. 

“Such a beautiful cock,” Gabriel sighed. “And for nothing.” 

“We should do something with it,” Sam mused, blushing deep red when he realized what he had said, pretty much feeling the grin on Gabriel’s face. “I m-meant like we should…”

“We’ll take it with us on our hike, find a glorious place for it to live. Set that majestic beast free in the wild, where it belongs.” Gabriel said whimsically, sighing. 

Laughter bubbled out of Sam’s lips helplessly, and Gabriel grinned along with him, giving him a sharp wink. 

Sam noticed his eyes were a slightly darker shade of gold, and decided to concede that, yeah, Gabriel’s eyes apparently changed color on the yellow spectrum. 

They pulled over after a relatively short drive, but Sam hadn’t paid attention to where they were going and now he wasn’t so sure of where they were. 

There was a huge ‘PRIVATE PROPERTY’ sign, though, so Sam’s nose scrunched. 

“You’re taking me somewhere illegal?” Sam asked pointedly. Gabriel shrugged. 

“Crowley never catches me, he’s too busy with his dog breeding activities. Whatever that entails. Trust me, it’ll be fine.” Gabriel promised. 

Sam had heard stories about Mr. Crowley, the guy who bred guard dogs on the edge of town. There were rumors about something to do with him actually breeding fighting dogs on the side for extra cash, getting people to place bets, lots of shady business. 

Uncle Bobby hated Mr. Crowley. 

“You grab my cock, I’ll get the water.” Gabriel said over his shoulder. 

Sam froze in place, eyebrows raising. 

“From the glove box, pervert.” Gabriel added, and Sam nodded with another blush as he grabbed the clay cock from the glove box and, at a loss, shoved it in his back pocket. 

After locking his car, Gabriel led him down a well trodden path into the forest, the trees leaning oppressively close and the underbrush seemingly only existent for the purpose of making Sam look uncoordinated. 

Gabriel, Sam noticed, didn’t trip at all. 

After his third journey south, Gabriel offered his hand to get him back on his feet, and Sam gaped as the cold skin came in contact with his. 

“Sorry,” Gabriel offered, “Cold hands.” 

“It’s fine.” Sam replied awkwardly, and Gabriel didn’t let go of his hand. 

His skin was smooth and soft, like marble, like satin, and Sam had the absurd urge to bring Gabriel’s hand to his face, to feel the texture over his cheeks and lips. 

Gabriel seemed to sense that Sam didn’t want to let go, and so they ended up holding hands as they walked through the forest together. 

They had been walking maybe twenty minutes when they heard it. 

It was a low growl, so soft it might have been white noise, the groaning of wind through the trees muffling it completely until that wind changed direction. 

Gabriel snapped around, turning to face something that Sam couldn’t see yet, his body in between whatever the hell it was and Sam. 

“Gabriel?” Sam asked softly

“Shit,” Gabriel whispered. “This is… ok this is not good.” 

“What is it?” Sam whispered back, because it felt like the kind of conversation that needed to be whispered. 

“Dog,” Gabriel replied, gesturing to a shadow on the corner of Sam’s vision that he hadn’t even noticed yet. “One of Crowley’s bitches, they’re… um, they’re trained to maim and seriously injure intruders.”

“So how do you usually avoid them?” Sam asked accusingly, feeling his heart rate pick up suddenly, blood rushing in his ears, his hands feeling clammy as he considered the danger they were in. Some part of him, still, was not bothered. That was the part of him that believed that Gabriel was a vampire, that knew Gabriel was a mythical creature of absurd strength and speed who, for some reason, would not let Sam get hurt. 

“Usually I’m not distracted,” Gabriel growled back. 

The dog growled in return, stepping forward so it was visible to Sam. 

Sam didn’t really know his breeds all that well, but this thing was clearly a mongrel. Its hackles were raised and its teeth were bared, snarling and spit-shiny. 

“Holy shit,” Sam whispered. 

“Sam, I need you to close your eyes.” Gabriel told him softly. 

“I- What?!” Sam managed

“Close your eyes!” Gabriel barked, and Sam’s eyes snapped shut with violent force, and he felt the presence of Gabriel leave him almost immediately, blank air filling the space he had been. 

There was silence around him, no sound at all. 

After he had counted ten seconds, he peeked his eyes open. 

Gabriel was gone and so was the dog, Sam was alone in the clearing with his own heavy breathing keeping him company. 

Slowly, he became aware of another presence. 

He turned with deliberate slowness, expecting Gabriel, expecting Mr. Crowley coming to tell him off, not expecting the huge black dog that must have been part Great Dane because _holy shit._

The dog barked at him, slow, angry barks that made the hair on the back of Sam’s neck stand up. 

“Gabriel,” Sam whispered, “Help.” 

The dog barked a few more times before switching to a growl, a low, long menacing sound that made all Sam’s muscles bunch until he felt like he was going to explode. 

Just as the dog lunged, there was a flash of color to his right that appeared and disappeared so quickly, Sam was sure he’d imagined it as it pushed passed him, forcing him backwards onto the leaves, landing heavily on his back, his head flopping to the ground and a sharp pain spreading from behind his ear. 

The dog was gone now, and there was a muffled whining followed by some shouting and the noises of branches cracking. Sam’s back hurt, and his ass was killing him, he had landed on something hard and he was ninety percent sure his vision was starting to black out from the pain in his head. 

Dazedly, he saw Gabriel coming back towards him. There was blood stained on his hands, the leg of his jeans was torn, and in the filtered light of the clearing it almost looked like he was glowing. 

Sam reached behind him, feeling around his back until he found the object that was digging into his skin. 

He pulled out the clay cock, it was cracked completely in half, and Sam let a dazed smile grace his features. 

“My ass broke your cock,” he said softly before frowning. “Your cock bruised my ass.” He added. 

“Sam,” Gabriel said softly. “I think you have concussion.” He leaned down, scooping Sam into his arms, theoretically impossible. 

“You ran really fast,” Sam whispered. “And you’re picking me up right now,” 

“Yeah,” Gabriel agreed, starting to walk back in the direction they had come. Well, it might have been the direction they had come. 

“And your eyes do the color changing thing, and your skin is super cold, and you’re like… really pale.” Sam said, and his voice sounded really far away. 

“I guess so,” Gabriel said. “I can explain, though.” 

“It’s okay,” Sam told him, nuzzling his face into the crease between Gabriel’s neck and shoulder. “I already know you’re a vampire. I still wanna hang out with you.” 

Gabriel paused, grip suddenly too-tight on Sam’s shoulders. 

“What did you just say?” Gabriel asked, completely still, not even the beat of his heart a comfort under Sam’s face. 

Sam didn’t care though, Sam wasn’t moving. Sam was injured and sore and a little bit delirious. 

“Vampire. Shh, it’s cool. Can we go to a bed or something? I really need to lay down and I think my head needs ice.” 

Gabriel wordlessly lifted a hand to the back of Sam’s head, pressing the cold skin against his bruise, and Sam hissed at how good it felt, leaning more fully onto Gabriel. 

“Fuck it,” Gabriel whispered, and Sam made a questioning, murmuring sort of noise. 

“I’m going to take you home.” 

“I don’t think Dean will be happy,” Sam told him

“Not your home,” Gabriel answered, and then he slung Sam’s body over his shoulder like it was nothing, and Sam got the strangest sensation that they were flying.


	7. Chapter 7

_How to laugh and how to grieve,_  
We learned to trust, we learned to leave.  
We found this water's deeper than we guessed 

\--

When Sam woke up, he had flown too close to the sun. His eyes were burning, his body too-hot, and he opened his mouth to scream only to find a thermometer unceremoniously shoved underneath his tongue. 

“Pupil response is fine,” a soft voice said, and the sun disappeared, “He’s running a little hot. You wanna cool him down, Gabe?” 

“Oh boy, do I.” Gabriel said stonily, and Sam felt whatever he was laying on – a bed, probably – dip slightly with weight as Gabriel apparently joined him, a sudden shock of coldness up the side of his body. 

He moved into the cool feeling, his body turning on the spot, groan coming out of his throat with the effort of the movement. 

“Oh good, he’s awake.” Gabriel’s voice muttered.

“Castiel, Samandriel, Balthazar, let’s give Gabriel some space with his human.” The original voice suggested.

“Good luck, brother.” A light voice offered.

“Yeah, have fun, Gabe!” A British-accented voice teased. 

“We’ll be in the next room if you need us,” A deep, gravelly voice added. 

“Thanks, assholes.” Gabriel replied to all of them, shuffling on the spot, making Sam’s body jolt slightly with the sensation. 

“Stay still,” Sam managed, and Gabriel stopped moving immediately, body cold and stiff as granite. 

Sam cracked at eye open, looking up at him. Gabriel looked paler, circles under his eyes pronounced. 

“I’m kind of confused as to why you’re still here, kid.” Gabriel told him honestly. 

Sam felt a hurt kind of emotion settle in his chest and he pushed away from Gabriel as quickly as his injured body would allow. 

“If you wanted me to go, you could have said-”

“Sam,” Gabriel whined, and Sam sighed as he turned back to face him. “I meant, I’m confused as to why you’re still with me when you know that I’m- when you know I’m a monster.” 

Sam frowned, attempted to remember everything that had happened. His brain came up with a weak kind of too much, think about later message, and Sam shrugged. 

“So I can still lay down on you?” He asked slowly

“Um,” Gabriel’s eyebrows pushed together. “Yeah, sure, why not lay down on the bloodthirsty psychopath?”

Sam settled his head back on Gabriel’s chest. “Are you gunna kill me?” 

Gabriel spluttered, finally managing a low _‘no.’_

“Then why do I have to be worried?” 

“Coz you’re laying down with a vampire.” Gabriel said indignantly. 

“It’s ok, I’ve known for a little bit now. I kind of got used to the idea yesterday or so.” Sam told him. “I did some research and stuff, conducted some tests, wrote a list.” 

“You wrote a list,” Gabriel repeated. 

Sam shrugged against him. “I was curious.” 

“About me?” 

“About you.” Sam agreed

“Why?” Gabriel pleaded, and Sam shrugged again. 

“Charlie says I’m a little bit gay for you.” Sam told him. “Why am I telling you this?” 

“We gave you some pain killers,” Gabriel admitted with a shrug. “I didn’t know they were going to make you all confessional.” 

Sam sighed loudly and Gabriel chuckled. “You got questions, then?” he asked

“Yeah,” Sam said quickly. “Was the clay cock thing in art a come-on? Or are you completely straight and this is a really awkward situation?” 

Gabriel laughed loudly and suddenly, making Sam smile along with him too. 

“I meant about the vampire thing. You find out I’m a vampire and the first thing you ask is if I’m straight or not. Oh Sam Winchester, you are a gem.” 

Sam pouted, closing his eyes. Gabriel was being so difficult. 

He felt something then, soft and cold and smooth against his lips. 

He opened his eyes to find Gabriel close to him, lips pursed, and Sam’s mouth tasted kind of like how Gabriel smelled, and Sam realized that Gabriel just kissed him. 

“Does that answer your question?” Gabriel asked.

“Buh,” Sam replied. Gabriel gave a breathy laugh. 

“Well seeing as you’ve decided not to be eloquent, am I allowed to ask questions?” Gabriel asked.

“Mm,” Sam agreed.

“How long did you know?” 

Sam frowned, corners of his mouth turning down. “I’ve been guessing since day one. You do realize we’ve only known each other a week or so?” 

“Which is why I’m… concerned that you guessed so quickly. I mean, how have other people not noticed?” 

“Maybe everyone actually knows and they’re all just pretending they don’t so you’re not offended. ‘Woops, here comes Gabriel, let’s pretend we don’t know he’s a vampire’.” Sam suggested, grinning. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Sure, Sam.” 

“Me and my brother researched,” Sam explained with a shrug. “We both are… interested with this stuff. Supernatural. Things. Him more than me, but don’t tell him I told you.” 

“Yeah, my lips are sealed. So your brother knows as well?” 

“Yeah but he won’t tell anyone. He’s too embarrassed about how much vampires excite him.” Sam said honestly. “Oh, and he thinks your name is Gabriella.” 

Gabriel made a spluttering sort of indignant noise again.

Sam shrugged. “He doesn’t know I’m a possibly gay yet.” 

“Possibly?” Gabriel replied, eyebrows rising. Sam shrugged helplessly.

“I like girls, I do. But I also… kind of like you?” Sam managed.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I like you too,” 

“So how come you give me this hot-cold-treatment thing?” Sam accused. 

Gabriel sighed. “Once again, let’s remember that we’ve known each other… not long. Especially not on my scale of life. Let’s assume we’re acquaintances.” 

“Right,” Sam nodded.

“Acquaintances who kiss sometimes and save each other from dogs and apparently know my biggest secret.” 

“Yep,” Sam nodded again. 

“Anyway, when I first met you I just… god, this is going to sound really weird.” Gabriel sighed again. “You smell amazing, okay?” 

Sam sniffed himself experimentally and shrugged. 

“No, like… your blood. It’s…” Gabriel’s eyes were serious on his. “Your blood it… it’s the best I’ve ever smelt. It’s like… it was designed for me or something, okay? It’s weird. Totally weird. It happens sometimes though, I guess, with humans and vampires.” 

“You saying we’re soulmates? Coz I’m kind of gay, but I’m not that gay.” 

“No, I’m not saying we’re…” Gabriel gave him a concerned look. “I’m just saying your blood smells amazing, makes me want to rip your neck out with my teeth, and drink it. But I can’t do that ‘coz me and my family, we only drink animal blood.” Gabriel explained. 

Sam raised his eyebrows, his own Winchester equivalent of _elaborate._

“This is a long conversation, maybe we should get the family in on it,” 

“We’re good!” The shout came from downstairs, and Sam blushed with the sudden knowledge that apparently all of Gabriel’s brothers could hear everything they were saying. 

“Perverts,” Gabriel muttered, and Sam heard subdued laughter from through the walls. “Alright fine, I’ll explain it myself. Where was I?” 

“Vegan vampires.” Sam supplied, wiggling his legs to get more comfortable on the bed. 

Gabriel sighed. “We only drink animal blood, s’why our eyes are yellow. Other vamps have red eyes, there’s heaps of them around the world, actually, but first rule of Vamp School is this: don’t reveal yourself.” 

“And who sets up these rules, exactly?”

“Volturi,” Gabriel shrugged.

“I think that’s enough, Gabe.” A stern voice from the doorway said, and Sam spun to see Michael leaning in the doorframe, effortlessly beautiful in the way Sam was starting to recognize as undead. 

“Ok papa,” 

“No offense, Samuel, but we don’t want to reveal too much about ourselves given that you are, well, human.” Michael offered. “Would you like something to eat? You should probably be getting home soon before your brother starts to worry.” 

“Yes, sir.” Sam nodded, and Michael cracked a smile at that. 

“Just Michael is fine, Sam.” 

“You can call me ‘sir’?” Gabriel offered, and Sam rolled his eyes as he was helped out of bed, Gabriel’s grip firm on his arms, his skin chilled. 

“C’mon then you little battler, let’s get something processed into your digestive things and then formulate some exciting lie for Dean.” 

\--

“-huge rock, and Gabriel tried to catch me but I just totally fell back on it, so Gabriel took me to his dad, ‘coz he’s a doctor, right? So I’ve been over there, and Dr. Michael gave me some meds, and now I’m fine.” Sam finished, smiling hugely at Dean. 

“And you sure your head is alright?” He replied, eyes stern as they scanned over the bandage. 

“Fine and dandy,” Sam assured him. “Anyway, I’m beat, so I’m gunna head upstairs and finish off my homework.” 

Dean scoffed. “Nerd.”


	8. Chapter 8

_We learned to fight and learned to love_  
Our breaths were short  
We shared them with our brothers. 

\--

The roar of a motor shocked Sam awake, and his eyes automatically flew to the alarm clock next to his bed that was totally unnecessary apparently. 

“Sam?” Dean’s voice came from outside his door, which was shortly pushed open to reveal his brother, dressed for work, toothbrush wedged in between his teeth. “There’s a beautiful car and that kid who saved your head out the front.” 

Sam scrambled out of his sheets, tugging his jeans on from where he had dumped them next to the bed, looking around for a shirt. 

“You seen my grey v neck?” Sam asked.

“Gay,” Dean snorted, turning and leaving the room. 

“If only you knew,” Sam muttered, locating the shirt and pulling it over his head. 

There was a short knock on the front door. 

Sam padded to the front room, his bare feel chilled on the floor. Gabriel’s silhouette was stark against the screen as he pulled it open. 

“Gabe?” Sam asked sleepily.

“Hey there, Winchester. How’s the head?” He asked, grinning from behind aviator sunglasses despite the cloud cover, his clothes perfect and unrumpled, the smell of him washing over Sam slowly, like a drug. 

“Alright,” Sam shrugged. “What are you doing here?” 

“Giving you a lift to school considering we’re best buds.” Gabriel replied. “I mean, you know my secrets so I think I’m supposed to find out things about you now.” 

“Really?” Sam asked slowly.

“Sure,” Gabriel shrugged. “Now get those feet into some shoes and shove those books into a backpack and we’re gunna take a drive.” 

“Yes sir,” Sam muttered, turning back into the house and heading towards his room, finding Dean perched on his bed, breath minty and foam still in the corners of his mouth. 

“So this Gabriel kid,” Dean began.

“Yeah?” Sam prompted, finding his boots and pulling them on, lacing them slowly, looking up at his brother from behind his bangs. 

“He isn’t anything to do with this… Gabriella girl, right?” Dean raised his eyebrows. “Because I’m gunna object if you’re about to get in a car with a vampire.” 

Sam hid his blush as he laced his other boot, shrugging. 

Dean sighed, long and loud. “You just be careful, Sam?” 

Sam’s eyes shot up to his. “What, no gay comment?” 

Dean shrugged. “Hey, love who you gotta love. Just make sure you use protection.” 

“Dean!” Sam managed, spluttering as he yanked his backpack off his desk and shoved his books inside. 

“I’m not kidding, Sammy!” Dean said seriously, his lips quirking at their corners. “I don’t want my little brother getting all disease-y.” 

“We are not talking about this,” Sam told him, stepping out of the room and tugging his backpack on, looking at Gabriel’s smirk in the doorway and pointing at him accusingly. 

“Not a word,” Sam told him, and Gabriel nodded conceedingly, taking the backpack from Sam’s shoulders effortlessly and leading the way to his car. 

Gabriel opened the door for Sam, who fell into the passenger’s seat gracelessly and waited for his vampire… acquaintance… thing. 

“So,” Sam said when Gabriel shut the door, clicking his seatbelt on. “What did you want to know?” 

“I don’t know, Winchester. Let’s start with the girly things every friend is supposed to find out naturally throughout the progression of courtship.” 

Sam raised his eyebrows. “My favorite color is red and I’m a dog person?” he tried.

Gabriel scrunched his nose. “I hate dogs.” 

“Relationship over,” Sam informed him, and Gabriel rolled his eyes, turning up the radio as the news started. 

_“Two more bodies have been found mutilated, blood drained from them, in th-”_

“Woah, woah, woah,” Sam shut off the radio. “Blood drained?” 

Gabriel’s expression was unreadable. “It’s not me, Sam.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. Animal blood, yellow eyes, etcetera, but if there two more bodies showing up then is it like… your family or something?” 

Gabriel shot him a wounded look. “My family are all… vegans.” 

“Ok, fine. Is it vampires?” Sam conceded. 

Gabriel’s lips pursed and he nodded slowly. “Michael thinks so. Some rogues, we’ve been trying to catch up with them, let them know this area is claimed. There’s a fucking treaty in place and everything, they’re really… screwing with things.”

“Treaty?” Sam prompted.

“Hey, we’re supposed to be talking about you, asshole. So, brothers? Sisters? Family?” 

Sam sighed, trying to communicate this conversation isn’t over as he launched into the Winchester family history. 

\--

Lunch benches, according to the general rule of how many seats there were to how much table-space there was ratio, should have been able to seat around six people. 

According to unwritten rules about teenage social standings, in Sam’s group that meant that Charlie, Kevin, Jo, Ash and Sam had ample room at their chosen lunch table. 

It also meant there was space for one more person, which Sam pointed out awkwardly as Gabriel walked with him to lunch. 

Charlie just smirked, pulling out the two-seated bench and patting it. “Go on then, you two can sit here.” 

“Gabriel,” Jo nodded towards him

“Joanna Beth,” Gabriel smiled charmingly, and she conceded a brief quirk of her lips. 

“Kevin, good to see you again,” Gabriel added. 

“Hey Gabe,” Kevin smiled tightly. 

“Charlie, looking stunning as always,” 

“Thanks Gabriel,” Charlie winked.

“Ash, still digging the mullet.” 

“Thanks, bro.” Ash replied, half paying attention. 

“Will the rest of the Milton’s be joining us?” Jo asked, sounding only a little threatening. Sam remembered the awkwardness on the beach, the rift between his two groups of friends. 

“Samandriel and Balthazar can hang out together for one lunch time, I’m sure they won’t miss me too much.” Gabriel replied with a shrug, bumping his shoulder into Sam’s. 

“So Kevin,” Charlie said. “Finished your calc homework yet?” 

“Of course I have, Charles.” Kevin rolled his eyes. 

“I haven’t!” Jo said suddenly, and Kevin and Charlie simultaneously reached into their bags to give her a copy. 

Sam bit into his sandwich happily, looking at Gabriel from the side of his eye. Gabriel winked back at him, smiling as Jo began desperately copying the numbers Charlie and Kevin were reading out to her. 

The end of the day bought around another invitation from Charlie to join the group of friends for nefarious weekend activities, 

“We’re thinking clubbing, maybe, do some drugs, get pregnant, befriend some bikies. The usual.” Charlie confided, walking with him and Gabriel out towards the car park. Charlie seemed to be the only one of his friends who was totally unphased by Gabriel’s new presence. 

“Sounds like my kind of weekend, what do you think, Gabriel?” Sam asked. A strange expression passed over his face and he shrugged solemnly. 

“Can’t, family hunting trip this sunny Saturday. Maybe next time.” 

Sam nodded, smiling lopsidedly as he turned back to Charlie. “Looks like it’s you, me and the gang then.” 

“Party on,” Charlie replied. “See you guys tomorrow!” 

They waved at her as Gabriel opened the door to his car, flinging in their backpacks and then waiting as Sam climbed into the passenger’s side. 

“Hunting trip?” Sam asked casually, and Gabriel shot him an annoyed look. 

“You stay safe,” Gabriel muttered. 

Sam snorted. “Charlie was joking, Gabe. We aren’t actually going to go out clubbing or take drugs or… whatever else she said.” 

Well, at least Sam thought she was joking. 

That was until the fake I.D. she passed him, the fiddling with her earrings, the advice to ‘keep his chin up and look confident’ as they approached the club. 

Sam had told Dean he was going to goof around with Charlie, had no idea that it would entail getting into a night club illegally. 

Gabriel had passed Sam a slip of paper on Friday afternoon, his bottomless eyes, almost black, piercing him. 

“You call me, if anything happens. I can be there.” Gabriel told him seriously. 

“Sure,” Sam replied, feeling a strange stirring in his gut that seemed to stem from Gabriel being protective of him and seemed to lead somewhere towards his crotch. 

He decided not to think about it. 

“You alright, Winchester? You’re lookin’ kinda pale.” Jo commented. They had been in line for about ten minutes now, him, Charlie and Jo. 

Something about this had made Charlie more confident, though, and she had her arm linked with Jo’s, and whenever Jo spoke Charlie would lean in slowly, letting her fiery hair brush against Jo’s bare shoulders. 

Sam couldn’t help but feel like the third wheel, despite Jo’s apparent sexual orientation. 

Maybe Jo was gay as well. 

That would make three of them. 

They were waved into the club after fifteen minutes in the line, and Sam almost sweated through his t-shirt as the Bouncer checked his I.D. before nodding, letting him in, and Sam blew out a heavy gust of air as he waited for Charlie and Jo to get through. 

Sam had never really given much thought to what the inside of a club would look like. 

It was… noisier than he expected, people shouting all over the place, a strange kind of sign language being spoken at the bars, girls in tiny dresses, high heels that looked lethal. 

Everything was smoke and lights and music and Sam suddenly wished that Gabriel had come with him. 

“Wanna drink?” Charlie shouted over the music, pointing towards the bar. Sam nodded and followed her over, trying to look protective of the two girls. 

The last thing he needed tonight was any trouble. 

They seemed to be able to take care of themselves, though, and after Sam had his second beer in hand, he decided to leave them alone for a little while. 

He made his way to the bathroom, taking note of the line and deciding he would hold it instead. On his way back to the dance floor, someone grabbed his arm. 

Sam turned to look at the small girl, she had dark, long hair and a wide smile, and Sam wouldn’t have thought anything of her - except for the coolness of her skin bleeding through his thin shirt, and the thin ring of red around her pupils. 

“Are you the Milton’s new pet?” she asked in a purr, her voice musical, and Sam wondered why every damn vampire had to be so weirdly attractive. 

“Sam,” he replied, because yeah, he was remembering that vampires who had red eyes were the ones who drank human blood and he figured he should maybe be a little bit polite. 

“Ruby,” She smiled. “Let me get you a drink, Michael is an old friend of my boss. So is Gabriel, they were once very close to each other.” 

“Really,” Sam managed, pulling out his phone surreptitiously, sending a text off to Gabriel that simply read: _Met one of your friends. Ruby? Y/N?_

His phone vibrated with a call almost immediately, and as he went to answer it he found that it had been taken out of his grip with impossible speed. 

Ruby pressed the call decline button and slipped the phone into Sam’s back pocket, an oddly intimate gesture as she leaned into his space, not breaking eye contact as she passed money over the bar and took two glasses of sickly red drink, passing one to Sam. 

“No phone calls while you’re talking to me. What shall we toast to?” Ruby asked. 

“Uh, not sure.” Sam mumbled, feeling kind of weird now. Ruby was kind of weird. Sam wanted to talk to Gabriel and he wished he hadn’t had those two beers earlier because he needed a clear head right now. 

“How about we toast to new beginnings?” Ruby suggested, lifting her glass. 

“Sure,” Sam agreed, offering her a perfunctionary smile as he tipped the glass back slowly towards his lips, taking a tiny sip and resolving that it was the last bit of alcohol that would enter his mouth this evening. It was fruity and a little bitter, and Sam fought control of his expression as he swallowed. 

“So who are you here with?” Ruby asked conversationally after she had taken a hefty swig from her drink. 

“My two friends, Jo and Charlie, I should probably be getting back to them actually,” Sam said awkwardly. 

“What do they look like?” Ruby asked, sounding vaguely curious. 

“Jo is a short blonde, Charlie is a shorter red head.” Sam explained.

“You mean those two making out on the bar?” Ruby asked, awkwardly pointing to the bar across the room where – okay wow – Jo and Charlie were definitely making out. 

“Huh,” Sam managed. 

“Why don’t you come out the back with me? My boss has a private room where we can give your friends some privacy.” Ruby suggested, and it sounded so obscenely sexual that Sam almost wanted to shout a scandalized _I am seventeen years old!_

Instead he shrugged, feeling strangely agreeable. He took another sip of his drink. 

“Sure.”


	9. Chapter 9

_I retch, I shake, I cry until I break  
And then I feel something release and I relax_

\--

Everything was red. The couches were red, the walls a deep crimson, the plush carpeting like spilled blood. 

Sam gave a dizzy giggle when he remembered the girl he was with was named Ruby. 

“S’red.” Sam commented, smiling to himself, watching the roof swirl in patterns of red. 

“What’s that, champ?” She asked, and she came too close, her teeth too white, her face too wide, her eyes too red as well, and too, and too, and too.

Sam could feel the constant buzz against his ass of his phone vibrating. He guessed he probably had about fourteen missed calls now, and for some reason, that was hilarious. 

The vibrating stopped and Sam stopped breathing, holding his breath for a count of five seconds before the vibrating started up again. 

Fifteen missed calls. 

That was _so_ funny. 

“Boss is gunna be here soon, kid. I think he’s going to like you.” Ruby commented, and Sam nodded along with the rhythmic buzzing of his back pocket. 

Ruby chuckled, shaking her head and standing up. Sam didn’t think he could stand up. 

He felt really nice. 

He heard muffled voices getting louder, and the buzzing of his phone stopped and restarted again. 

There was something sweet smelling in the room with him, like strawberry liqueur or bubblegum slushies. He blinked blearily towards it and saw a man standing in the doorway. 

Ruby was behind him, infinitely small next to his shoulder width. 

He was blond, with deep set eyes and a stubble lined jaw. 

“Sam,” he greeted.

“Heeeeeeello.” Sam replied, giggling quietly. The man smiled back at him, like a parent endeared by their child’s behavior. 

“So he reacted well to the drugs then, I’m guessing.” The man remarked, slipping through the room with that creepy grace that alerted Sam he was probably a vampire, even before the man’s red-rimmed eyes turned to him. 

“Sam, my name is Lucifer.” The man said.

“Nice to meet you, Satan.” Sam replied, offering his hand, floppy at the wrist. 

Lucifer took the offered hand and pulled it to his face, lightening fast, tipping his palm back and running his nose against the inside of Sam’s wrist, inhaling lightly and letting out a soft groan. 

“Delicious,” he whispered. “Absolutely beautiful.” 

Sam frowned, for some reason he felt a little nervous. He counted the buzzes on the vibrate of his phone, letting the calm _zz zz zz_ lull him back into happiness. 

“My old brothers, Michael and Gabriel, they didn’t tell me about you.” Lucifer told Sam, still playing with his fingers, letting Sam card them gently across the smooth planes of his face. 

Lucifer’s skin was like ice, smooth and cold and delightful. Like Gabriel’s. 

Sam smiled, pressing his thumbs into the indents of Lucifer’s cheekbones. 

“I’m new,” He explained in response to what Lucifer had said, probably a few minutes ago now. 

He didn’t seem to mind. He looked amused again, red eyes creased in a smile as Sam thumbed down his jaw and over the plump line of his lip. 

Lucifer bent down then, as if invited, and brushed his mouth across Sam’s, swallowing his noise of surprise, licking gently against his teeth before pulling back abruptly. 

Sam wondered if it had happened at all. 

“Hmmm,” Sam offered, thumbs pressing against Lucifer’s lips again, not sure if he wanted more or less. 

Lucifer winked at him, leaning down as if to kiss him again, but bypassing his lips and trailing his tongue down the column of Sam’s neck instead. 

Sam huffed out a breath and tilted his head, offering his neck, groaning as Lucifer’s teeth scraped gently along his jugular. 

“I thought this was going to be difficult, but you don’t mind, do you Sammy? It won’t hurt that much,” Lucifer whispered, and Sam felt as though the buzzing in his back pocket was getting louder. 

“Want you to come with me when I leave this town, but I can’t have you being all human and fragile, can I?” Lucifer told him, and Sam tried to tilt his head back, to close off the area of his neck. 

Lucifer’s hand rose to meet his temple with calm quickness, two fingers pressing his head back towards the couch, leaving his neck vulnerable. 

“Just stay right there,” Lucifer whispered, and then his mouth was gone and the space beside Sam was empty. 

“Ruby, start administering venom.” He heard the low mutter near the door, and he didn’t quite understand what it meant until he felt teeth against his neck again. This time the lips were plumper, the body alongside his thinner and curvier, and the teeth were sinking slowly into his neck and he felt a stab of pain initially followed by a long throb, and suddenly his head was cleared and sober and he was _burning ._

His phone wasn’t ringing anymore, but there was shouting coming from outside the door. There was shouting coming from his own mouth as well, now being covered by Ruby’s hand as she moved to his wrists, placing a tender bite at each junction before leaning forward and biting deep into his pec. 

Sam shouted, blacking out as the pain became too much. 

He regained consciousness three more times, the world pain-hazy and covered in red. Red everywhere. 

The first time he awoke, there was one spot of not-red in the room. A bright white jacket belonging to a short, blond male who appeared to be beating the shit out of Ruby. 

Sam thought _Gabriel_ as he slipped back under. 

The second time was yellow-tinged, shuddering, his eyes felt like they were going to vibrate out of his head. Gabriel was kneeling over him, touching his face, whispering a litany that sounded kind of like _no, no, no, no, no, no_

The third time Sam awoke his body was still juddering, still twitching against phantom restraints, voice breaking as he called out. He didn’t think he was in the red room anymore. He could see some familiar faces, Balthazar and Castiel, Samandriel, Michael and Gabriel. 

Michael was speaking in a low voice, Gabriel looked pained. 

“The venom has already reached his heart, you only have two options now,” Michael said stoically, and Gabriel turned a pained eye to Sam. 

“You have to kill him, or turn him. That’s it, Gabe. You have two minutes to make a decision.” 

“I can’t, Michael,” Gabriel whispered. “I can’t force this life on him.”

“Can you kill him, then?” Michael asked. 

Sam groaned, tried to explain that he didn’t know what was happening, and please, if you don’t mind, he didn’t really want to be killed by Gabriel.

The groan just made them all look towards him, and Michael sighed. 

“Less than two minutes, Gabriel.” 

“Ok,” Gabriel snapped back, reeling around until he was facing Sam front on, body suddenly close. 

“I’ll turn him.”

Sam fell back into unconsciousness. 

When he opened his eyes, Dean was standing in front of him. 

He was taller, simultaneously older and younger looking. 

“C’mon, Sammy.” Dean said, and he tucked his hands under Sam’s armpits, picking him up easily and cradling Sam’s small body against his hip. 

“Let’s go back to the start.” Dean told him gently, pressing Sam into a cot that was made of swirling shadows, blues and purples and reds. 

He lengthened as he laid, arms stretching and legs growing, hair flopping onto his forehead and chest widening with each breath until he was as he is now. 

“Hello?” Sam said weakly, sitting up in his bed. “Dean?” 

“Deano’ll be back soon, Sasquatch.” Gabriel replied, popping up comically from the darkness. “In fact, everyone you know, well-” Gabriel frowned, tilting his head. “Some people you know. Cas and Sammi and a couple others, they’re all going to be there to help you take your first steps.” 

“I don’t understand.” Sam confessed, reaching out for Gabriel’s hand. 

Gabriel took it, his skin an icy chill that bled into warmth. 

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel whispered, and Sam fell out of the comfort of his shadows into the icy lightness of pain. 

He screamed. 

“He’s waking up,” Michael said, and his voice sounded familiar but different. It was if Sam could feel the vibrations, and the sensory assault made him scrunch his features in distaste.

But that felt strange as well, and Sam felt his fingers flash to his cheeks, smoothing over skin that felt… 

Well, Sam guessed he would have to open his eyes if he wanted to understand. 

“Slow down there, kiddo.” Gabriel’s voice was sudden and close, vibrations splaying like warm water against Sam’s face, forcing his eyes to snap open. 

His first instinct was to blink them closed, like when you glimpse a reflection of the sun in a shiny surface. He did exactly that, comforting himself in the dull blankness of his eyelids.

“What happened?” Sam asked, and his voice sounded smoother to him, softer, gentle, like he almost hadn’t spoken at all. Sam took in a deep breath and found that it hadn’t made much of a difference to the way his lungs felt: useless. 

“Sam, I’m going to do this band-aid-rip-off style, ok?” Gabriel said bluntly. “You are now a vampire.” 

Sam opened his eyes again, watching as every single particle of the universe slowly fell into focus.


	10. Chapter 10

_How to sink and how to fly,  
We learned to watch each other die_

\--

The grease embedded in Dean’s fingers sometimes felt like a permanent fixture. He scowled as he rubbed over the pads and whorls with a rag, probably so soaked in black ooze that it didn’t really make a difference. 

There was a knock at the door of the garage, and Dean rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t gotta knock, old man, you own this place.” Dean muttered, turning to face the door and catching sight of someone who was decidedly… not Bobby. 

“Uh, garage is closed. It’s like… eleven p.m.” Dean said blankly, taking in this newcomer. He had disheveled black hair and plush lips, a squint that looked almost permanent and a body covered by a suit and a long, tan overcoat. 

“I’ve come to see you, Dean Winchester, my brothers sent me.” The man said, his voice a low rumble that was completely unexpected. 

“Oh,” Dean muttered, closing the door of the Impala where he had been working, turning his full attention to him. “They got car troubles?” 

“My brother Gabriel was forced to turn Sam Winchester into a vampire after he was brutally attacked by a rogue, Lucifer, and his partner Ruby.” The man said bluntly. 

“Huh,” Dean managed. “Run that by me again?” 

After Dean had regained consciousness, ran around the property for a while, shouted at Bobby, attempted to stab Castiel (that was apparently his name), shot Castiel, realized Castiel was a vampire, realized that his brother was now a vampire, and passed out again, Cas was starting to understand why Gabriel had muttered _‘Just break it to him slowly. Be tasteful. You can do it, Cassie.’_

They were now sitting in Sam’s room, a bottle of whiskey on the bed, Dean staring at the ceiling. 

“Vampires,” he said casually. “Exist.” 

“Yes.” Castiel replied, slightly confused, trying to work out which part of the conversation they were up to. 

“My brother, Sam Winchester, is a vampire.” Dean added.

“Correct.” Castiel supplied. 

“I wanna see him,” Dean said, sitting up quickly, swaying slightly on the spot. 

“That would be unwise. He is still new, he will likely attempt to… attack you.” 

Dean made a face. “He wouldn’t do that to me.”

Castiel shrugged. “When we are first turned we wake up with an intense hunger. It’s very difficult to fight off.” 

Dean made another face. “So is it your family that has been killing all those people?” 

Cas shifted uncomfortably. “No, my family… we only drink animal blood. We don’t kill humans. We think the vampires that killed those people are the same who turned your brother.” 

“Assholes,” Dean muttered, taking a swig of whiskey. “How do you kill vampires? Wait! I know this, Sam told me. Isn’t it… fire?” 

Cas cast him a slightly alarmed look. “… yes.” 

“I’m not going to kill you, buddy, I’m talking about those rogues. If I can’t see Sam for a few day then I have to occupy myself somehow.” 

“So you’re going to…”

“Hunt down and kill the vampires who attacked my little brother and killed a bunch of people, yes.” Dean replied matter-of-factly. 

“Ok,” Cas said awkwardly. “I’ll come with you.” 

“Good idea,” Dean told him, clapping him on the shoulder. “So, how should we start?”

“I know the place they turned your brother, Ruby was killed by Gabriel but Lucifer managed to escape. If we return to that place I will be able to track him.” 

“Awesome,” Dean said enthusiastically, “Let’s get going then.” 

“You might… want to get a knife or something.” Castiel replied awkwardly

Dean grinned. “I got it covered.” 

\--

“I’m not… getting a piggy back from a vampire.” Dean said firmly, gesturing to Castiel with his machete. It was almost as long as his forearm, incredibly sharp, and when asked why he even had it, Dean had just grinned the kind of grin that Castiel had learned to associate with the phrase ‘you’d probably rather not know.’

“It would be a lot quicker if you allowed me to carry you, Dean.” Cas stated again, he had used this argument a few times. “The trail is fresh, we could find him easily, and it would be less conspicuous than just driving up to his location.” 

Dean gave him a stoic glare and Cas sighed. 

“What is your precise problem with me carrying you?” he asked

Dean scowled, scuffing his boot against the pavement outside the club, back entrance, completely dark and surrounded by bricks that looked like a century of grime had accumulated on them. 

“S’just not… manly.” Dean told him petulantly. 

“We don’t have to call it a piggy back?” Cas asked hopefully. “We could call it a… lift from a friend?” 

Dean sighed, pointing his machete back at Castiel. 

“You tell anyone about this, and you’re… dismembered and on fire, you got that?” 

Cas gave Dean a look that was a little too close to patronizing before stepping over to him and turning his back, holding his arms out expectantly. 

“Asshole,” Dean muttered, placing his flat palms on Cas’ shoulders, machete held awkwardly in his mouth as he hoisted himself gracelessly onto the vampire’s back. 

Cas shifted him into a more comfortable position, holding him effortlessly as Dean moved the knife back to his hand and tangled the other in the lapels of Castiel’s shirt. 

“Hold on tight,” Cas warned, before speeding forward like a bullet released from a gun. 

All that was left behind was the puff of unsettled dust and a very unmanly yelp. 

\--

Dean had developed a gift when he was fourteen, a kind of sixth sense which he had named _Sammy Sense._

He and his kid brother were a little bit telepathic. 

Not in a big, noticeable way. In a way where they could read each other’s facial expressions, they could judge based on a hand gesture anything that the other was thinking. 

Dean wished he had that with Castiel. 

He had been sitting on Castiel’s back for the better part of half an hour, clinging on and trying not to fall off, trying not to grin too hard against the onslaught of wind and the sheer speed at which they were moving. 

Cas had taken him through the forests of Washington, it felt like they were in another fucking state by now, but eventually they had paused and Dean could almost see a light in the distance. 

Castiel had begun talking, saying something along the lines of _I think this is where-_

And then he had stopped, mouthed the word ‘no’ and was pacing. 

Dean had slowly dropped from his back, stretching out his legs and arms and waiting for Cas to say something that would make sense. 

“What is it, dude?” Dean eventually asked, and Cas hissed _keep your voice down._

Dean shot him a sardonic look, making Cas sigh. 

“My family, it smells like my family here. They might be…” 

“Your family?”

“Michael and Samandriel.” 

“Hm,” Dean supplied. 

Cas gave another long sigh and held his arms out. Dean didn’t complain as he hoisted himself back into position. 

“We’ll just have to go in and find out.” Cas muttered, mostly to himself, and Dean just held on tighter as Cas shot towards the direction of the light. 

As they got closer, Dean started to see the shape of a house which solidified and grew until he was looking at some kind of forest mansion, all sweeping porches and some expensive cars parked out the front. 

There was a guy standing out the front as well, and Dean tensed, swapping his machete into his dominant hand, before Cas whispered that it was okay. 

“It’s my brother, Samandriel.” Cas informed him, letting Dean slide to the ground and walk at a normal pace towards the other vampire. 

Samandriel was slightly shorter, boyish looking with wide eyes and dark hair. 

“Castiel,” he greeted, before turning to Dean. “You must be Sam’s brother.” 

“What’s going on?” Cas asked quickly.

“Michael and I tracked Lucifer and managed to put him down, Gabriel is still looking over Sam.”

“Is Sam okay?” Dean asked immediately.

“He’s fine, still transitioning. He’s looking good though, Michael thinks he’ll wake up soon. It looks like he’s going to have… abilities.” 

“Oh,” Cas whispered.

“Abilities?” Dean repeated. “What the hell does that mean?” 

“Some of our kind have special talents, ways that we ca-”

“Samandriel.” The voice was close and powerful, something patriarchal that made Dean think of his own father until he saw the other silhouette appear. 

Michael was familiar looking, stronger looking, older somehow even though each vampire that Dean had met – goddamn, he had met three vampires now – looked ageless. 

“We can’t trust our secrets with a human. You should go home, preparations need to be made.” 

“What preparations?” Dean asked, a little tired of being kept out of the loop. 

Michael sighed. “Castiel, go with your brother.” 

“I’ll stay with Dean.” Cas replied, forceful, and Michael and Cas had some kind of weird vampire stare off that Dean guessed was significant in some way. 

He got the feeling that Castiel was sticking up for him, though, so Dean gave him a grateful smile and shifted so he was standing closer to the vampire who had carried him. 

“Very well. Our preparations are to leave Washington, we’re going to go back to Alaska. The treaty has been broken, people are going to start asking questions. We need to move as soon as possible.” Michael said quickly,

“Wait, does that include-” Dean couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, but Michael seemed to understand. 

“We will be taking your brother with us, he’s part of our family now.” 

“He’s my family first!” Dean shouted. “You aren’t taking me brother away from me and that is final. I don’t care if he’s a vampire or a werewolf or a goddamn Wendigo, okay? If he has to leave, then I am leaving with him.”

Michael gave him an even stare, and Dean reminded himself that this guy was a vampire, who could move with intense quickness, who was infinitely stronger than himself. 

“We cannot allow a human to come with us.” Michael replied. “The volturi would never allow it.” 

“Father, perhaps we can-”

“But there is another way.” Michael cut off Castiel’s interruption with an open hand, and Cas immediately fell silent. 

“What other way?” Dean asked, looking at Castiel for some hint of what Michael was talking about. 

“We can’t let a human come with us,” Michael repeated. “But if you were to not be a human, then you would, of course, be accepted into the family.” 

_“Michael,”_ Castiel said urgently, and he held up a hand again, silencing Cas. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, still not entirely understanding, though an inkling was coming to him. 

“If you wish to be with your brother immediately, then you will have to be turned.” Michael stated, and that sentence rang in the silence of their clearing for a while, past the forest mansion and the expensive cars, and Dean kept waiting for the punch line. 

“Into a vampire,” He finally said.

“Yes,” Michael answered. 

Dean swallowed, contemplating his options. 

He had only just discovered vampires existed, for fucks sake, and now he was being told that if he wanted to see his little brother again he was going to have to turn into one. 

There was never really any other option, then, when it came to Sammy. 

“I’ll do it.” Dean said, trying not to let his voice waver. 

“Are you sure about this, Dean?” Cas asked him, facing him entirely. “There’s no off switch once it’s happened, you’ll be in this form forever.” Cas whispered.

“For Sam.” Dean replied. “I’ll do it.” 

Michael nodded stiffly. 

“Then we have plans to make, Castiel, explain to Dean all that will happen, Samandriel and I will return to the house to make preparations. We leave tomorrow, understand?”

“Yes, father.” Cas replied, and like that, Michael and Samandriel had disappeared into the night.

Dean took a steadying breath, turning to face Castiel. 

“So, what do you have to let me know?” Dean asked, going for a jovial tone. 

“I’ll allow you to tie up your loose ends, talk to Bobby, tell Sam and your own friends that you will be moving away, Michael will sort out you leaving school as well as any other issues you have.” Cas told him. “Ideally we should get this done tonight, that way we can go to Alaska early and get you settled in before we… change you.” 

“Okay.” Dean said, blowing out a long breath. “Okay.” 

Cas held out his arms, and Dean got back into position on Castiel’s back. 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean said softly, staring into the night instead of at the vampire.

“Yes, Dean?” he replied.

“When I get turned, I’d prefer it if Michael… well… I was wondering if maybe you could do it?” 

Dean felt himself blushing, wondered if vampires could sense blood close to the skin. 

“Of course,” Cas replied simply, and then they sped off, back to tie up the loose ends of the Winchester’s life.


	11. Chapter 11

_How to break and how to give,_  
Betrayal taught us to forgive,  
We stretched and soaked up everything 

\--

Sam could categorize his new vampire feelings quite easily, and since waking up the only things he had felt were hungry, horny, and warm. 

So warm. 

Everything was warm! 

How did he not notice how warm everything was before?

Especially Gabriel. Gabriel was deliciously warm, his finger tips would zing warmth all the way down to Sam’s core that made him just want to bite and claim and fuck and –  
Jesus, he was hungry. 

“Sam, I know all of the things you are feeling right now, but we have to get clothes on you before you can eat.” Gabriel said slowly, like Sam was dangerous. 

Which was ridiculous, Sam wasn’t dangerous. Gabriel was a million times stronger than him because he was a vampire. 

But now Sam was a vampire. 

Experimentally, Sam gave Gabriel’s shoulder a sharp push. 

Gabriel was flung backwards, very dramatically, into the wall of the bedroom. Cracks appeared around him like wings, and Gabriel shot him an indignant look. 

“Really?” He asked, voice higher pitched. “Really?”

Sam burst out laughing, his voice sounding strange in his ears. 

Gabriel scowled as he bustled down from the wall, flying passed Sam with insane speed. 

Sam watched him for a second before deciding that he wanted to go that fast as well, and he chased Gabriel to wherever he was going, feeling his new speed zap him towards the wardrobe before Gabriel, letting out a joyous woop that made Gabriel scowl again. 

“Put on some damn clothes, you menace.” Gabriel muttered, thrusting some jeans and a t shirt towards him. 

Sam put them on quickly, over estimating his strength on the pants and watching as the knees of the denim ripped. 

“It’ll have to do,” Gabriel muttered, doing up Sam’s button and fly for him before dragging him downstairs, moving at an incredible speed which Sam matched, dimples flashing as Gabriel opened the front door and led him out into the real world. 

It was like being born again, taking his first breath of air again, watching all the colors and life and sheer immensity of nature that made him feel like he needed to sit down or pray or something instead of staring dumbly. 

But then he smelt it. 

“Deer,” Gabriel said, sniffing the air. “Probably about a mile from here.” 

Sam nodded, licking his lips, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” 

\--

As soon as the immediacy of hunger was sated, Sam found himself in shredded clothes, alone in the forest, with his senses almost overloading. 

“Gabriel,” He groaned, wincing against birdsong, trying not to notice the sun filtering through the trees, illuminating branches with veins of ants marching and-

“You alright Sammy?” Gabriel asked, appearing by him almost immediately. “Oh, jeez. You take on a lion or something? Those were good clothes.” 

“Tasted better,” Sam replied. “How do you deal with this?” 

“With what?” Gabriel asked, stepping closer to him, Sam hunched his shoulders and closed his eyes, but that didn’t help, now he could hear everything, taste the air, feel his skin prickling. 

“Oh, you mean the fact that you’re now the Captain America of senses?” Gabriel asked, and placed one hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

Gabriel’s skin was warm, anchoring, sudden amongst the chaos. Sam lifted his hand and clung on, letting himself only focus on that. He just needed an anchor. 

“Hold still,” Sam instructed, and he opened his eyes slowly. Gabriel was immaculately presented, standing in front of him with a slightly amused expression, completely frozen in place following Sam’s command. 

Sam leaned down slowly, parting his lips, tasting Gabriel before their lips even connected, smelling his surprise, feeling him tense under his fingertips. 

Sam groaned at the sensation, their lips barely brushing, and Gabriel grinned against him. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet, Winchester.” Gabriel told him, and then with no warning he sealed their mouths, pressing his tongue against Sam’s teeth and lengthening his body against Sam’s. 

He felt his head spin with how damn _good_ it felt, and he crushed Gabriel towards him, picking him up easily and slamming him backwards towards the nearest tree. 

Gabriel smirked and reconnected their lips, pulling Sam into him and grinding down, letting Sam feel the thick length of him against his stomach, responding with a thrust from his own cock, hard and eager and _fuck._

“Shh,” Gabriel cooed, “I’ll look after you.”

Gabriel spun them, pushing Sam into the tree, tearing away his pants with an offhand gesture and sinking to his knees. 

Sam was blinking in the sunlight, groaning against the onslaught of sensation, but all of it cut off when he felt a pair of perfect warm delicious lips close around the head of his cock. 

“Gabe!” Sam gasped, clenching fingers in his hair with enough force to hurt, but Gabriel just laved his tongue under the head and sunk down slowly, taking Sam’s cock all the way into his throat before resurfacing. 

“Holy shit,” Sam managed

“No gag reflex, no need to breathe.” Gabriel stated simply

“Holy shit,” Sam reiterated, and Gabriel smirked before sinking back down, letting Sam’s cock into the warm heat of his throat, swallowing around him, and Sam groaned, punching against the tree and feeling the reverberations. 

It was over far too quickly, the sensations too much, everything just _too fucking much._

“That was… fast,” Sam managed, feeling somehow tired but awake, like a walking oxymoron. 

“Aw, don’t be sad Sammy. You’ll last longer next time.” Gabriel told him, grinning as he pieced Sam’s pants back together. 

“I like the sound of next time,” Sam told him, grinning, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“I should have warned you, it’s like been a horny fourteen year old for the first year or so of your transformation.” Gabriel muttered. “Let’s get you home before someone sees you.” 

\--

Charlie scowled from where she was perched in the tree outside Jo's house, thinking that the fact she was scowling in a tree was by far the _least_ weird thing that had happened over the past few days. 

First there was the club, Sam disappearing, the club being _shut down_ , and Jo actually making out with her. 

Then there was Jo confessing that she had always had a kind of crush on Charlie, actually, which was maybe the weirdest part. 

But no, then there was Dean Winchester, Sam's older brother, showing up at her house around two a.m. to tell her that there was a family emergency and Sam wouldn't be at school anymore. 

And not only had Sam left the school, but _all_ of the Milton's were gone. Poof. Like some kind of magic disappearing act that made zero sense. 

And now? _Now?_ Now her super sexy lesbian girlfriend wasn't answering her calls. 

She was feeling sick on Monday, Charlie knew that, knew about the fever and the bad dreams. On Tuesday she had been off school, but that was a _week_ ago now, and Charlie was going to get to the goddamn bottom of this if it killed her. 

She tapped against the glass of Jo's window, watching as a figure moved to pull it open. 

"Charlie?" Jo asked softly, grin immediate on her features before it slipped off. "You shouldn't be here." 

"That's no way to greet your super agile girlfriend." Charlie pouted, letting Jo help her in the window. Jo's skin was still hot, way too hot, but she didn't look as sick as before. 

"You look better," Charlie commented. 

"It's good to see you," Jo said, and her voice sounded thin and high, and she clutched Charlie's shoulders a little too tight and pulled her in to kiss her soundly, softly, her mouth wet and too-hot but _perfect._

There was a sudden knock on Jo's bedroom door, and Charlie had about zero point _nothing_ seconds to find a hiding spot before the door was pushing open. 

"Jo, I just talked t- what the hell is going on here?" Ellen Harvelle was frightening at the best of times, but now? 

"I can't stay locked away forever, mom." Jo said softly. 

"This is for your _own_ safety! And the safety of your friends!"

"Charlie is safe with me!" Jo shouted back, and she tightened her grip on Charlie's shoulders possessively which was doing _all_ sorts of things to her brain. 

"This girl needs to go home!" Ellen demanded, stepping forward as if to grab Charlie. 

But she didn't, because standing in between them was suddenly a large wolf. 

A very large wolf. 

And Jo was gone. 

Jo had just turned into a large wolf. 

"Aw, come on, man." Charlie managed.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


End file.
